Father
by Kajune
Summary: Timoteo longs for the love of his adopted son, and no matter how many times he is thrown away he will always forgive that person.


**Title** : Father

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Family

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary** : Timoteo longs for the love of his adopted son, and no matter how many times he is thrown away he will always forgive that person.

* * *

><p>Timoteo remembers a sentence from many years ago, said to him in hopes of becoming a useful piece of advice. Of course, it has successfully served its purpose already. However, only his heart has been healed by the meaning of these words, the same doesn't go for the ones he wishes to pass this information on.<p>

_The sun is so bright, like a ray of hope hovering in the empty light-blue sky. Sitting on the window frame is a woman of great beauty, dressed in white with long brown hair that is dancing as the soft wind blows onto it. Her smile is so pure despite her heart bearing an evil darkness and her hands so drenched in blood of others. For so long her slender form hasn't stood out from a crowd of women, up until this point where all he can think of is how marvelous she looks. Utter beauty without the tinniest mark, as a sign of great strength and a rock-hard dignity. _

_Glowing eyes gaze up at the ball of yellow-ish light, pale lips smile pitifully for an unknown reason. Tightly holding onto the door knob with one hand, Timoteo hesitates to even approach this woman as she slowly turns to face him. Such beauty there is in such little time. "A sin can't out live one's life, so fix your sins with all your might." She says to him, with the single intention to let him remember those words. Years afterwards, he continues to have them carved inside his memories._

Although old and weak, Timoteo still holds onto the teaching with the goal to fix what has been done wrong. Three precious sons perished without a goodbye, leaving him emotionally disturbed to some extent. Born with the tainted blood of a ruthless Mafia boss, he shows as little care in their deaths as possible because they are merely meant to be successors for the family he inherited. There are still those carrying the blood of Primo, so he mustn't worry.

Still, his actions shortly after the loss of his sons became his sin. Therefore after realizing this he stated to himself that he wasn't going to outlive his actions and will die regretting them. Daniela's teaching may still ring in his head, but at that time he saw no ray of hope for a way to undo things. Until one day he met a boy and his mother, claiming to be his family. Through pure weakness and sympathy he took the gifted child in as his adopted son.

As the years went by Timoteo soon came to see that his ray of hope had shined on him. The boy with features similar to that of a certain legend, was his chance to wash away his own filth. To his surprise he had come to see this child as his own, no matter how their personalities clash. For the first time in years he harbored love for a son, looking down at him with loving eyes even without anything in return. The boy named Xanxus was a son to him, and Timoteo was sure that together they would form a wonderful family.

_"A sin can't outlive one's life, so fix your sins with all your might."_

Xanxus always pushes him away like some bystander whenever he was offered any sort of warmth and comfort, but Timoteo never complained. All because these rejections allowed him to feel the pain of his true sons. Their deaths may of not been done by his own hands, but not-enough love was directed to them and surely during their youths they must of wanted at least a reassuring hug. Encounters with this growing man may end in arguments, fights and even bloodshed, but Timoteo doesn't care.

There was love coming from his heart over to that person, so much that he - like Xanxus's mother - becomes deluded and occasionally sees a new reality in which Xanxus is his son by blood. He wants him to be, no matter how impossible that is by now. Even until the other went out of his way in a fit of rage to make him pay for his sugar-coated lies, Timoteo continues to love him.

Day and night somewhere in his heart Xanxus was there, still attached to his very own being because he was always ready to forgive Xanxus. That flame may roar with hate all it wants, this old man won't budge, he'll forever desire the other's joy and understanding even if it kills him inside. To him, that man was a real son.

After a long battle for power over the Vongola family, a dazed but conscious Xanxus is restrained to a bed. With his mother's words replaying itself in his head, Timoteo enters that room the Varia boss with sad eyes. Six guardians almost impatiently await outside, carefully do they listen any sound coming from inside. All for the safety of their boss.

Gently does the old man place a hand upon Xanxus's forehead. It's warm. Still conscious, Xanxus turns his head and their eyes meet. Clearly Xanxus's doesn't have complete control over his own thoughts, so there isn't much reason to worry about him becoming hostile at all.

While he slowly falls into a deep slumber, he whispers something breath-taking to the man towering over his wrecked body. "Father." A tear slides down from those grey eyes as the Ninth boss forcibly tries to suppress any signs of weakness. At long last this man has (somewhat) accepted him from deep within. He doesn't need him to mean what he said whole-heartedly, just to actually say it to him was enough. With soft smile on his lips, Timoteo stands by his son's bed until all the blood is 'washed away' from his skin.

He will always love Xanxus...forever.

_"Repay your sins by doing what must have been done, Timoteo."_

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
